


Kansas

by mistyautumn



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 18:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15346104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyautumn/pseuds/mistyautumn
Summary: Post season 3, Clark invites Kara to visit the Kent farm.





	Kansas

**Author's Note:**

> My first try at writing for Supergirl, because there’s not enough super cousins out there.

The night is quiet and clear, the air cool and breezy. She knows there aren't _more_ stars in Kansas, but she can see so many more without the lights of the city and it reminds her of Midvale and the telescope and fills her with a sense of comfort. She can hear the light bustle in the house below- Lois is catching up with Martha Kent over tea, telling her about a major interview she scored with that Bruce Wayne- his foundation is setting up a branch in Metropolis.  
  
"I should have invited you out here sooner," Clark sits up next to her, looking out over the fields. "Instead of the Fortress." She could never bring herself to accept a retreat to the Fortress of Solitude; not when she'd been struggling to be _human_ , to blend in and leave the powers to Superman. It feels like another lifetime, _circa Pre-Supergirl_ , and so much is better now- not least among those things that she and Clark actually feel like _family_. And yet... 

Something heavy hangs between them.  
  
"Did you find what you were looking for?"  
  
Argo.

Telling Alex she was leaving the planet had been painful enough and when it came to telling Clark... it had been easier not to.  
  
"I found...some truth. Not what I expected." 

Clark nods. She knows he isn't angry with her, but she also knows that it must have hurt.  
  
"It's not like it was. I guess I'm not like I was." She smiles thinly, a little ruefully. "That's what I found. That Earth's home."

One of his arms loops her shoulders and he hugs her lightly to him. "Well I'm glad you came home."

"We can go one day... visit. My mom would love to meet you."

"A Kryptoncation?"

"How are you such a nerd?"

Clark laughs warmly and gives her another light squeeze.

"I'd like that, for a few days. But you're right. Earth is home." He shifts lightly, looking up at the sky, his eyes tracing constellations. "I can't imagine what it must have been like to see your mother again."

She's silent for a few moments as she wrestles with something she hasn't told anyone, not even Alex. "It feels like it wasn't real. I know- I know it was, that all of it was, but it feels like I'm going to wake up and just... I dunno. I thought I'd be angry, or- or overwhelmed, or... I don't know," She looks to her cousin and wonders if he can understand her when she can hardly express it. It was life shifting and yet it had all been so... "I think I was in shock. Between stuff with Lena, and Reign, and Mon-El, then that, I think my emotions just kind of... checked out."

A thoughtful expression plays across his face and he draws one knee up, leaning against it. "We'll figure out a way to keep contact with them, alright? I promise."

" _Thank you_." Clark's optimism is bolstering. Her own sense of optimism is finally blooming again after what's felt like far too long in the dark.

"I'm always here for you, Kara. _Always_."

"I kind of kept expecting you to show up with Reign."

"I actually almost did, but Jimmy said you had it."

"Ah." She nods, the breeze ruffling her hair, and considers that. "We may all need to take a class in recognizing when it's time to ask for help."

Clark snorts and nods a little ruefully himself. "Super Friends 101?"

She starts to laugh, really laugh, her smile so wide her cheeks hurt, and it feels like a wave of relief crashing through her. Clark's laughing too and he nearly tips off the roof, catching himself, causing Kara to laugh even harder, grabbing his shoulder to steady herself.  
  
"Thanks for this."

He nods and stretches his legs out again. "Sometimes Kansas is just the thing." He taps his shoes together and smiles thinly. They aren't his red boots, but the gesture is far from lost on her.

"Remember that time I said you were a nerd?" She taps her shoes together too-- it's been one of her favorite movies since she first saw it.  
  
_There's no place like home._ And she's glad she's finally found it.


End file.
